Treize and Une's Night Out
by Deadly-Leo
Summary: Treize has returned from space. Now he and Une are going out for a night on the town.


Treize and Une's Night Out  
  
By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. DO NOT SUE ME!! Ok, now that that is over, on to the big important question...did you miss me? The end is a little corny, but there is a purpose. Thank you to Haruchiru for help with the format, it's still a little screwy, but thanks for the help anyway. Well, I hope you like it. Bye!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ "Lady," Treize said, "let's do something."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Une asked.  
  
They were sitting in a long, high, wood paneled library with shelves of books stretching from ceiling to floor. At the end of the room there was an exquisitely carved fireplace, and in it a merrily crackling fire.  
  
Treize and Une were sitting on opposite sides of the fireplace on two different couches. Between them on a mahogany table sat a bottle of wine, two half filled wineglasses, a massive pile of military reports, and a baby monitor.  
  
Hotaru was in her crib, sleeping.  
  
Treize had been home from outer space for a little over two weeks. In that time he, with Lady and Hotaru, had flown to Paris; Italy, and had driven down to Berlin for about three days. Treize wanted to spend time with Hotaru, but hadn't done a single thing alone with Une.  
  
"Well..." Treize paused to think. 'Well...what's fun? We could go to an opera; we haven't been to one in ages. We could go to that ballet that just opened in Berlin, or we could go to a nightclub, or...that's it! We'll go to that club Zechs is always talking about. We can go with Zechs and Noin.  
  
"Lady," Treize said, "would it be alright with you if we went to a club with Zechs and Noin?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Une said as she sat her report down and looked at her husband. She hadn't seen him in almost three months.  
  
"I guess that would be alright," she replied. 'I don't really care where we go as long as I am with you,' Une thought as she stole another look at her husband before returning to her report.  
  
~*~*~*~ Treize picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Zechs," said Treize.  
  
"Treize?!" Zechs replied in a very surprised tone.  
  
"Yeah, Zechs, what are you and Noin doing this Friday night?" Treize asked as he sat at his desk and glanced through his planner.  
  
Today was Wednesday.  
  
"We are going to that club in town, the one that I told you about. Why?" Zechs answered becoming a little confused at Treize's questions.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if Lady and I could come along," Treize finished.  
  
"Well," Zechs said thinking about his reply to Treize's proposal, "I'll have to check with Noin, but I would venture to say that it would be fine," Zechs finished lightly.  
  
"Alright I shall tell Lady. Thank you," Treize said.  
  
"No problem, it will be fun, and besides I know you and the Colonel could use the time out," he finished.  
  
"Alright, call me when you check with Noin. I have to go, I have an appointment at one and I've yet to go to lunch. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye," Treize said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye," Zechs said hurriedly.  
  
'Good,' Treize thought, 'everything is settled then, all Lady and I have to do is find someone to watch Hotaru and we are set and ready to go,' as he stood from his desk to go and inform Une of their confirmed plans.  
  
"Hello Martha," Treize said as he walked into Une's office.  
  
"Hello sir," Une's secretary replied, looking up from her place at a file cabinet. "I believe the Colonel might be busy now, but if you can wait a few minutes..." Martha's voice trailed off as Treize passed by her desk grinning, and opened Une's inner office door.  
  
'Oh well, if he wishes to incur the wrath of the Colonel then let him,' Martha thought as she went back to her filing.  
  
"Uh huh," Une said as Treize peeked through the door. "Uh huh," she repeated as she caught sight of her husband and beckoned him further into her office with one hand as she reached across her desk for a pen and pad with the other.  
  
"Yes sir," she said exasperated as she quickly wrote a phone number down on her note pad.  
  
"Yes sir," she mumbled again as Treize seated himself in a chair opposite Lady Une and waited for her to finish.  
  
"Yes, sir it will be there by Monday morning," she said with a longing look at her husband. After the day she was having she yearned for nothing more then for him to take her in his arms and keep her there.  
  
"Alright sir. Thank you," she said as he placed the phone on the receiver and sighed deeply.  
  
"Long day?" Treize asked as he leaned across her desk to kiss Une. As their lips touched Une slowly released her breath. It felt good to have something that work and stress could not touch or take away within reach again.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Treize groaned as their lips parted. It felt good to be able to do that again. Space had been so lonely and with no solace in sight, almost unbearable.  
  
"So what do you need, or was that all you required?" Une asked as she and Treize seated themselves on opposite sides of her desk.  
  
"Well I have to admit that the kiss was a nice touch, and I found it thoroughly enjoyable, but that is not the reason that I am here," he said as he straightened his cape on his shoulder.  
  
"The real reason for my visit is that I have just gotten off the phone with Zechs and we are all set for this Friday," he said as he flashed a brilliant smile at Une.  
  
"Alright," she said. "Do you need anything else?" Une asked as she turned to her computer.  
  
"Well, let me see...you mean besides wanting to say that I love you and was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me? No," Treize said as his smile fading a little.  
  
Une smiled for the first time that day and looked back at her husband. She loved him and he knew it.  
  
"I love you too and I would love to have lunch with you," Une said as she stood, pushed in her chair and crossed to the other side of her desk and stood looking down at her husband.  
  
Une gently ran her fingers through Treize's honey colored hair, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, "Let's go eat," with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~ 'Thank God this week is over. I thought that it would never end,' Une thought as she brushed her long hair in front of her vanity mirror.  
  
She had not worn her hair in buns since she and Treize had been married. She felt that it softened her appearance, and her attitude.  
  
'Well, none of that matters now,' Une thought as she took a long appraising look at herself in the mirror. Hotaru's nurse was their and she and Treize where going out tonight.  
  
Treize turned out the bathroom light and turned to the bedroom, stopped, and leaned on the doorway.  
  
"Lady," Treize said as Lady Une turned in her chair to face her husband.  
  
"Yes," she said smiling at him.  
  
"You look absolutely incredible," Treize said as he entered their bedroom. And indeed she did. Lady Une had shed her usual uniform and had donned a black spaghetti strap dress and matching heels.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Une replied as Treize put on his gray jacket. He also had shed his uniform and was now wearing a gray suit with a black shirt.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he took Une's hand and helped her from her chair.  
  
"Yes, let's go, " Lady answered as she took her jacket and purse from the back of her chair and followed her husband out of the room and into the one next to there own.  
  
"Lucy, we are leaving now," Treize said looking at the women attending to his daughter.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," Une said as she crossed the room to the baby's cradle and kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"We will be back around one, you have our cell numbers and Treize's pager number already, correct?" Lady asked as she turned to the young women.  
  
"Yes ma'am I do," she replied.  
  
"Alright then that should be it, we will see you later. Bye!" Une said with a small wave as she and Treize exited the room.  
  
"Treize do you think this is a good idea, leaving Hotaru like this?" Lady Une asked her husband as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Lady, it is not as though she is alone, and I trust Lucy to take good care of her and to call if there are any problems. Lady, promise me that you will try to relax and have fun tonight," he said taking her hand and kissing it before starting the car.  
  
Une reclined her head and smiled. It was true that she and Treize had not been out for a long time, not since before Hotaru was born. And it was true that they could use the time to themselves.  
  
"Alright Treize, you win. I promise to have fun," Une said resolutely.  
  
"Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear," Treize said as he drove the car down the long driveway and onto the main road.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Well, here we are," Treize said as he took the car key out of the ignition.  
  
They were sitting outside of a brick building, downtown near the harbor. It was a respectable looking building with what looked like a largely sized crowd inside.  
  
"Well, it looks like a nice place," Une said as Treize opened the car door for her.  
  
"So, shall we go inside?" Treize asked with a smile as he kissed her hand and lead her inside.  
  
"Treize, over here!" Zechs called from a table near the bar.  
  
The inside of the establishment was large and active. There were strobe lights flashing around the dark room and there was a large crowd packed tightly on the dance floor. Bodies all around the room where bumping and grinding to the music that was playing from some unknown location.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it," Zechs said standing as Treize and Lady Une approached their table.  
  
"I'm glad we could make it," Treize replied as he pulled out a chair for Une and helped her into it, then seated himself.  
  
"So, what are you two having to drink?" Noin asked as she called over a barmaid.  
  
"I'll have a Scotch," Treize said looking up at the barmaid.  
  
"And I will have a glass of white wine," Une replied as the women nodded and looked at Zechs.  
  
"I'll have a bourbon," Zechs said.  
  
"I'll have a whisky sour," Noin said as the barmaid nodded again and moved away through the room to get their drinks.  
  
"So," Noin began, "how is Hotaru? We haven't seen her in the longest time," she said.  
  
"She's fine. You really ought to come out to the house and see her sometime soon. You wouldn't recognize her she has grown so much. I have pictures, would you like to see?" Une asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Noin replied as Une reached inside her purse to pull out her wallet.  
  
"Oh God, she has the baby pictures with her, they'll be at this for some time," Treize said with a chuckle as he avoided the dirty look Une shot him.  
  
"So, Zechs, what are you and Noin doing on Sunday?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that I know of, why?" Zechs replied.  
  
"Well, would you like to come up to the house for dinner?" Treize said.  
  
"Sure, we would love to," he said. "  
  
"Then it's settled, it will be four for dinner. It will also give you time to see your Goddaughter," Treize finished.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Zechs said.  
  
"Our drinks are coming," Treize said as he spied the barmaid weaving her way through the crowd to their table with a tray of drinks.  
  
"Thank you," they chorused as she lay the drinks down on the table.  
  
"Enjoy," she said as she moved away from the table and back to the bar.  
  
"Well, here's to an enjoyable evening, prosperity and more wild nights with friends," Zechs said as he raised his glass in a toast.  
  
"Cheers," everyone said as they lifted their drinks then drank them.  
  
"I'm tired of sitting," Une said as she put her drink on the table, "lets dance," she finished as she rose from out of her seat and took Treize by the hands to lead him to the dance floor.  
  
"So am I," Noin said, "I want to dance to," she said as she also took Zechs by the hand and lead him to the dance floor to join Treize and Une.  
  
"Come on Treize, dance!" Une commanded as they pushed their way onto the dance floor.  
  
"Lady, I haven't danced like this since I was in the academy," he said as he looked at all of the young bodies grinding together around him.  
  
"Then I will just have to refresh your memory," she said as wicked smiles spread across both of their faces when they stepped in close to move like those around them.  
  
"Hey, save some of the fun for us," Zechs said with a laugh as he and Noin joined the couple on the floor.  
  
"There is plenty of fun for all," Treize said wildly as he looked at Une.  
  
'She looks so alive, too bad this night can't last forever,' he thought as he tried to glance at his watch. "It doesn't matter what time it is Trieze," Une said as she kissed Treize's cheek. "The car is not going to become a pumpkin and my clothes are not going to turn into rages," she finished with a playful smile.  
  
"You're right, and I am very glad you decided to loosen up and have fun tonight, we might not get a chance to do this again for a very long time," Treize said as he turned his head to address Zechs.  
  
"Isn't that right, Zechs?" he asked.  
  
"It's true, things are changing. People are changing," he said as the couples continued on dancing.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Mmmmmm, it feels good to be home again," Lady Une said as Treize opened the door to Hotaru's nursery.  
  
"I know," Treize said as he closed the door behind him and crossed the room to stand beside Une at the side of their daughter's cradle.  
  
"Shhhhhh, she's sleeping," Une whispered with a smile as she pulled a blanket over the sleeping child and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," Une murmured and left the room through a side door to enter her and Treize's bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight little one," Treize said with a smile as he brushed a finger across the sleeping child's cheek.  
  
"Sweat dreams," he whispered as he turned on a night-light and left the way Une had.  
  
"Lady, I hope you had an enjoyable time tonight," Treize said as changed into a tee shirt and boxers before he entered the bathroom where Une was removing what little makeup she had on.  
  
"I did. I am glad that we went," she said as Treize wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Come to bed," he said as Une dried her face.  
  
"I will," she said and patted Treize hands before he removed them from her waist, kissed her cheek and went into the bedroom.  
  
"Treize, I never got a chance to thank you for tonight, and to say I love you," Une said when she climbed into bed next to her husband a few minutes later.  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of the house. I had a wonderful time," she said as Treize rolled over on his back to allow Une to rest her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you to and you are welcome Lady. I had fun to," he said as Une lifted her head to kiss him.  
  
"I just wish it could have lasted longer," Une said as Treize reached over to the bedside table and turned out the light.  
  
"So do I, Lady, so do I," he finished.  
  
But the good times could not continue. In a matter of months Zechs would leave Treize's services and end their friendship. He would head to space and become the new leader of White Fang. No, the times of joy would soon come to an end. End 


End file.
